Wind generators have been designed, developed and implemented for the last six decades, including windmills in the Netherlands and Germany, to windmills in the farms of the United States since the early 1900s. More recently, windmill generators have been installed in the wind tunnels of Texas and the wind tunnels of the desert plains East of Los Angeles, Calif. These have largely taken the form of three bladed propeller-type devices with long radial blades.
More recently, the windmill generators have been improved and have taken the design of those in the following patents.                U.S. Pat. No. 7,446,447 issued Nov. 4, 2008        U.S. Pat. No. 7,432,610 issued Oct. 7, 2008        U.S. Pat. No. 7,425,786 issued Sep. 16, 2008        U.S. Pat. No. 7,425,776 issued Sep. 16, 2008        U.S. Pat. No. 7,394,178 issued Jul. 1, 2008        